ColorMan.EXE
ColorMan.EXE, known as in Japan and WackoMan.EXE in the English anime dub, is a NetNavi from the Mega Man Battle Network series operated by Ms. Madd (known Maddy in English anime dub). Personality ColorMan has a very wacky personality and puts his own enjoyment above all other things, even if it hurts other people. He gets bored easily, he even disobeys Ms. Madd if she doesn't give him enough to do. ColorMan is more of a cautious fighter, tending to stay back. He summons Mini-ColorMen to do his fighting for him. ColorMan doesn't always play fair and sometimes cheats on the field. He also tends to act childish, a bit unlike his operator. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network ColorMan first appeared in the Waterworks, appearing completely harmless and blocking off a path for some reason. His link to the WWW is later revealed after IceMan is defeated. He later makes all traffic lights green in one of the crossroads from DenTown to cause accidents and sell fix programs for one million zenny each. When Lan Hikari solved the problem and prevented people from buying the program, Madd uses ColorMan to make all the lights green again and cause the bus that Mayl Sakurai and Roll were inside to go out of control. She also sent a virus to make the bus explode, but ColorMan was defeated before it could happen. Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge ColorMan is a participant of the Battle Chip GP. If the player character is Mayl Sakurai, then he will be the final opponent of the Healing Class, where his NaviChip can be earned. If not, his first appearance will be in the Fireworks class, and his NaviChip can be earned from the 30th fight of the Hacker's Net Open Battle. Mega Man Network Transmission While MegaMan and Lan are looking for more information, they receive a note about trouble going on at the Arcade. They find out that ColorMan is behind the trouble there. They pursue ColorMan and defeat him. However, ColorMan confesses after the battle that he has no idea what the Zero Virus is. Hit Points: 700 Element: None Abilities: *'Color Ball (60)' - ColorMan either rolls or bounces his polka-dot ball at MegaMan. *'Flame Tower (80)' - ColorMan shoots columns of fire in front of him, each one going further from him than the last. ColorMan only takes damage on his upper-body. When defeated, the player receives either a ClrBall battle chip or ColorMan battle chip. Anime History MegaMan NT Warrior WackoMan's first appearance is when Maddy orders him to cause trouble with the traffic lights. He does so by unleashing Mettaurs inside the traffic lift network, making all of them red, leaving Yai Ayano trapped in her limo while needing to go to the bathroom. She jacks-in Glyde's to investigate. Glyde finds viruses and deletes several before being ambushed by WackoMan. Lan sends in MegaMan to help Glyde, but they are both overwhelmed by his Wacko Ball. MegaMan uses Sword while WackoMan makes clones of himself. MegaMan destroys them all and WackoMan logs out. Maddy later captures Dr. Froid and uses his son Tory and IceMan to control the Waterworks. When MegaMan defeats IceMan initially, WackoMan holds the frozen Glyde hostage, allowing IceMan to overwhelm MegaMan. When Tory has a change of mind, Ms. Madd orders WackoMan to delete IceMan. IceMan is defeated but releases MegaMan from frozen captivity. WackoMan attacks relentlessly with fire and ice dummies but MegaMan destroys them with Blaster and uses ElecSword to injure ColorMan, forcing him to log out. He later fights against Roll in the N1 Grand Prix, but loses. WackoMan fights again in the N1 (because, Mr. Match and Maddy cheated during the lotto) teamed up with TorchMan to fight against MegaMan and Roll. The fight becomes unfair when Roll is mind controlled by the White Angel Battle Chip and turns on MegaMan. During the final minute of the battle. WackoMan and TorchMan try and delete MegaMan, however, due to a missed shot by TorchMan, causes them to instead fight each. MegaMan, uses this to his advantage, then quickly uses his CyberSword to chop WackoMan in half deleting him. Soon after TorchMan was defeated by Roll when the mind-control chip was destroyed. So after the tournament WackoMan was revived. WackoMan, compared to the other WWW NetNavis, appears the most friendly to MegaMan and his friends, despite being enemies, as he is the most willing to help when they share a common foe, such as Grave. Though that doesn't stop him from trying to delete MegaMan under normal situations, he is still usually the first one to state he wants to help. Later on, he and the other WWW NetNavis and their operators retire and open a curry shop, #1 Curry. Abilities *ColorMan has two pawns, one red and one blue. At random or when the red pawn is hit, it will release a fire tower. The same applies for the blue pawn except with a water tower. They can also block attacks. In the anime, the pawns are replaced by two miniature version of ColorMan instead but with different coloration. *He can also release the ball he's floating on to attack MegaMan. It explodes when hit but disappears if ColorMan is stunned. *ColorMan also can create clones of himself to confuse the enemy but they disappear when hit. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network ''Mega Man Network Transmission'' ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' Gallery Wackoconcept1.png|ColorMan's rotation concept model. ColorMan.Exe concept art.png| Concept art of ColorMan.Exe. ColorMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|ColorMan's Sketch. Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:WWW Category:Mega Man Battle Network bosses Category:Mega Man Network Transmission bosses Category:Rockman.EXE WS bosses Category:Null bosses Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:Male NetNavis